


Snores Over Silence

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [9]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jamilton - Freeform, Jamilton office au, M/M, Overworked, caring! Alex, sick, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: Thomas over works himself and then gets sick and jet-lagged.And of course, Alex is there.





	Snores Over Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly thank you guys??
> 
> Seriously every single comment helps me get off my lazy bum. And speaking of that, I realize I took a while between this one and the last and I apologize.
> 
> Life's been hetic and I actually start school again tomorrow, so I've been working on making this extra long and been spanning writing this over quite a few days. 
> 
> So please, enjoy!!

Thursday

Jefferson walked into the office, groaning. He'd gotten off a flight from California last night and still choose to come into work the next morning.

See a lot of Jefferson's job seemed easy to public's eye; go out to sister companies, look pretty and smile all while securing alliances with those companies. However, when all those things happen to be taken to the extreme, it was no longer easy.

They'd recently helped a sister company with funding to open a store of the business in each state in as much of a "corner" as the United States had. They wanted someone to represent the company that had given them the funding to even make it possible....at all four locations. Jefferson being head of public relations, that duty fell on him. 

So far he'd been to 3/4 states in the last week and a half; the last one being Florida which he'd be flying to tomorrow and would get back Sunday night, ultimately going back to work on Monday morning.

Was he overworking himself? Most likely. But he was getting at least 4 hours of sleep and was eating at least 2 meals, so it wasn't overworking to the extreme. He just had so much paperwork and meetings he had to make sure got done by the due date. And once it was all over, he promised himself he'd rest up the entire weekend.

He had one meeting scheduled for today and 3 packets of paperwork due before he left for Florida. He'd made use of his time and was halfway done with the packets by the time Madison knocked on his door, right before the meeting was scheduled.

"Ready to go- holy cow you look pretty awful." James commented as he walked further into the room.

Thomas grunted in response while gathering up a pad of paper to use during the meeting for notes.

"You going to be okay in this meeting? Hamilton apparently has an update to his financial plan regarding the funding we just loaned out. You know he's brutal."

"As long as I'm just supposed to listen I'll be fine." He nodded towards the door and they both headed towards Washington's meeting room. "I'll be honest with you James, my mind is kinda fried right now."

"Aren't you leaving for another flight tomorrow?" James countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it's the last company. And I've given almost the exact same speech at the other 3 locations so it's not a big deal. Then I'm home." Thomas shrugged, opening the doors for Madison first and then followed inside himself.  
\----

"And that should conclude my new plan of how to divide up the new funds we should be gaining over the next few months. We follow this to a tee and we should recover those loaned funds in no time." Hamilton finished up the presentation.

The meeting had gone by quickly since Jefferson was honestly too out of it to be able to counter any points of the plan.

All other three attendees of the meeting noticed this; however Madison was the only one who didn't let it show. 

Washington glanced towards Jefferson and raised an eyebrow before speaking. "So Jefferson, how have the opening for three of the stores been so far?" 

Thomas blinked, barely registering the question. The answer seemed fake, rehearsed. "It's been lovely. I'm happy to see us helping another company back onto its feet." 

Even Madison glanced an eyebrow over at him, half out of curiosity at how fake it was and half out of concern also for how fake it was. 

Washington decided to just let Jefferson get away with being distracted today before turning back towards Hamilton and Madison, "well I suppose we'll bring it up at the next board meeting and we'll do a vote on it. This meeting is over, thank you all for attending."  
\----

As Jefferson slumped back in his office chair, a figure entered his office doorway.

He glanced up and noticed it was Hamilton, raising an eyebrow. "Hey there Alex." He responded casually, too tired to honestly attempt at conversation.

"You were pretty distracted today. May I ask why?" Alex asked as he went to sit in one of the armchairs.

Thomas groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew he'd eventually be called on his behavior by someone other than Madison. Luckily he didn't feel the need to lie to Alex.

"I'm exhausted. I didn't mentally feel able to counter everything in your presentation." 

Alex bit his lip, sitting forward more. "Everything? You didn't counter anything. You must be pretty tired. Why don't you take a day off?"

Thomas gave a snort that turned into a chuckle, "and you're one to talk Alex. You overwork yourself waaaay more than I do."

Alex shrugged, "yeah but my body is more used to it, yours isn't."

Thomas shook his head, "it's not that big of a deal. I really don't understand your end game of this. It's work; I can't get out of it." His tone didn't sound angry, more tired than anything.

Alex sat there quietly; he knew the struggle of having to choose work over health. Work obviously almost always won but with Thomas it was different. He typically knew his boundaries.

"Are you taking any days off work next week?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't plan to." 

"That's absurd, your body is already rebelling and you want to push yourself through another week-"

Thomas chuckled tiredly, "Alex the day you actually take care of yourself is the day I'll listen to your health tips. Now I need to get this packet of work done, so you can stay if you'd like but I need to do this." 

"Fine." Alex sighed, leaning back in his seat and beginning to scroll through his phone.  
\----

Sunday

 

Thomas was woken on the plane by a flight attendant shaking him awake. The plane was landing back home in New York in about 10 minutes and he needed to buckle his seatbelt again. He checked his watch: 10:44 pm.

He nodded her away before taking a breath and automatically feeling the soreness that it went down his throat with.

He mentally groaned as his head pounded and realized his nose was stuffy.

Great, he was getting sick. Just what he needed on top of this horribly tiring week.

He sipped on his lukewarm water bottle as they exited the plane. 

He rode down the escalator and started heading towards the luggage claim station. As he waited for his suitcase to roll out, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He jumped slightly before turning around to glare at who dared disturb him when felt this awful.

He was greeted by a sheepishly smiling Alexander Hamilton.

Thomas blinked a couple of times before speaking. "What are you doing here?"

Alex held up his car keys, "I planned to at least drive you home, if that's okay. Madison told me that you'd be getting home sometime tonight." 

Thomas raised an eyebrow; he told Madison what night he'd be arriving but not the time. "How long have you been here waiting?" 

Alex shrugged, "maybe three hours?"

Thomas went to gasp but before he could he was sent into a coughing fit, quickly covering his mouth in his elbow.

Alex gave this knowing look and sighed. He glanced over Thomas's shoulder at the luggage rack; spotting an obnoxious magenta bag with a luggage tag with the initials "TJ".

"I'm glad I came. I'm going to assume this horrendous colored suitcase is yours?" Alex smirked as he pulled the desired bag off the rack, rolling it back over to where Thomas stood.

His coughing fit had calmed down and now he just stood frustrated. "You didn't have to come. You just wasted three hours-" 

"It wasn't really wasted, I did use my time wisely. Now come on; you look horrible." Alex countered, starting to walk towards the exit.

Thomas groaned and reached out for his suitcase handle, only for it to be jerked out of his reach. 

"Nope, I got it." Alex said simply, not even looking back over his shoulder.

Thomas couldn't help but have the smallest smile on his face.  
\----

Alex gripped the steering wheel as he drove in the night; they were about 10 minutes away from Thomas's apartment.

He casted a glance at a sleeping Thomas; he looked and sounded horrible. His snores were raspy and every now and then he'd cough or groan.

Gee he really overworked himself, didn't he? 

Alex leaned over and felt Thomas's forehead; a minor fever. Nothing to honestly be concerned with and would most likely be gone in the morning if he was lucky; by three days if he was unlucky.

So Alex was struck with an idea, and as we all know, once he gets an idea there's no stopping him.  
\----

When he was parked in the garage for the apartment, he gently shook awake Thomas.

"What time is it?" He asked, voice only more raspy from the snores.

"About 11:30. Come on, let's get inside." Alex went to the trunk to get the suitcase, before following Thomas to the elevator. He waited while Thomas fiddled with the key to his actual apartment.

When the door was unlocked, they both took a step inside and Alex shut the door behind them. Thomas immediately went to go plop on the couch, not even bothering to take his shoes off.

Alex raised an eyebrow in concern; his poor boy felt horrible. He went into the kitchen and raided it of the needed supplies. Firstly, he put some chicken noodle soup on the stove to let it brew. Then he opened and looked through every single drawer to find the bottle of Tylenol and a can of Sprite.

He walked into the living room and shook Thomas on the couch, who glanced up and raised an eyebrow.

"Here. Take two. No arguments." Alex said while placing the supplies on the coffee table before walking into the bedroom. He searched through the closet; pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Walking back into the living room, he dropped the change of clothes on the couch and headed back to the kitchen.

He poured a bowl of the soup and placed it on a tray he found; along with a bottle of cold water and about 10 cherry flavored cough drops.

Balancing the tray perfectly, he went back into the living room to set it back on the coffee table; happy to see Thomas had complied with changing clothes and taking the Tylenol.

"You didn't have-" Thomas started to argue but Alex silenced him with a peck to the lips. 

"Shut up. You're sick, of course I'm going to take care of you. Don't like it, well don't overwork yourself." Alex responded as he pulled a blanket over Thomas's shoulders and plopped down beside him on the couch.

"Never said I didn't like it."

Alex blushed slightly and glanced over at the other male sitting on the couch. He bit his lip before speaking. "You should call into work tomorrow."

"No." Thomas said after a bite of his soup.

"But why?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow, "you're obviously sick. Stop being so stubborn and listen."

When Thomas didn't answer Alex continued. "I mean, I know that it's ironic coming from me and all but I'm speaking from experience! It never turns out well and you aren't going to wake up tomorrow all fine and dandy-"

"I hate the quiet." 

Alex stopped for a moment, before raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Thomas gave a sad chuckle, "You asked me why. And I-I don't like the quiet. It's...its suffocating, even more so when I'm sick." He shook his head, and sighed, "God it sounds so stupid."

"It doesn't." Alex said softly, hiding the majority of his surprise.

"Yes it does!" Thomas said getting frustrated but didn't look at Alex, "I'm alone a lot but I usually am texting someone or playing music; it helps being at work because there's always white noise and there's a coworker always so close." He shook his head, "but when I'm sick it's horrible. The quiet is deafening. So going into work just- just helps okay?" 

Alex went to speak but Thomas cut him off. 

"And I'm usually pretty good at hiding it when I'm sick; reschedule meetings and just work in my office. But this time it's like being sick along with exhaustion and jet-lag and-"

"What do you do when it's really bad?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stay home and suffer." When Alex gave him a concerned face, he laughed slightly. "James will typically come check up on me when it's bad." He sat his bowl of soup back on the coffee table. 

Alex frowned and started to nudge Thomas gently on the arm. "You know, we gotta stop you on this suffer by yourself habit."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, "I don't have a habit of that."

"Yes you do," Alex snorted before offering Thomas the most soft smile he could muster. "Look, take tomorrow off from work. And I'll take off as well to take care of you."

Thomas glanced off to the side, "you don't have to take off work to deal with one of my silly fears-" 

Thomas was silenced by Alex lounging across the couch and kissing him, gently of course. 

"Stop being so dense." He grinned as he basically straddled Thomas, "so deal?"

"Uh I-" Thomas gave a small smile, "deal."  
\----

Alex drew a bath for Thomas and waited for him outside in the kitchen. He was on the phone with Washington explaining why they wouldn't be coming in tomorrow.

"Okay, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if both of you stay home. But if I find out that Jefferson isn't actually sick-"

Alex snorted, but his tone was playful, "you can confirm with Madison. We're not playing hooky together." 

He heard Washington yawn on the other end of the line before speaking. "Fine fine, I believe you. Give Jefferson my regards and hope to see you two Tuesday." 

Alex hung up the call as Thomas walked into the kitchen, his hair pulled up.

"Feel better?" Alex asked, smiling softly, as he got up and went towards Thomas holding a jar of Vix.

Thomas raised an eyebrow the best he could; his exhaustion was evident on his features. "Not that much better but what are you doing with that?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "it's Vix, it's going to help you breathe better while you sleep. Now lift up your shirt please." He said it with a straight face too.

Thomas couldn't help the blush that graced his cheeks as he did as he was told and revealing his chest to Alex (who noticed his six pack but that was a different conversation for a different day). 

"There we go," Alex hummed as he slathered the medicine on his chest and then made the motion for him to put his shirt back down before placing the Vix around Thomas's neck.

"When did you get so good at taking care of people?" Thomas asked, tilting his head up as Alex worked and attempting to hide his blush.

"Phillip got sick a lot when he was four and five. Eliza runs her store so she couldn't always be with him." He gave a chuckle as he stepped back, "you can't replace a mother's care when you're sick but I could at least try."

"I think you did pretty good." Thomas said before having a coughing fit in his elbow.

"Hm, not good enough. On that note, let's get you to bed." Alex smiled as he pushed a raspy Thomas into the bedroom, and started pulling back the sheets for him to crawl into the big bed.

Thomas took a glance at Alex's button up and slacks, a little bit of guilt settling in his gut; he'd come from work straight to the airport. He must've been exhausted.

Alex noticed the look on his face and snapped in front of it, "earth to Thomas, you okay?"

Thomas shook his head, "yeah yeah I'm okay." He glanced up, "if you want to change into something more comfortable for sleep, you can borrow something of mine."

Alex grinned, "yeah yeah I might do that. You go ahead and get comfortable then."  
\----

Thomas smiled softly as he felt Alex crawl into bed, rolling to where he could face Thomas.

"You have a lot of clothes by the way." He grinned back, breath smelling of toothpaste.

"I'm aware." Thomas chuckled, but it didn't sound that well. His voice was extremely raspy.

Alex gave a sympathetic look before pulling Thomas into his chest, "my poor boy, not feeling well. Go ahead and go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."  
He was too tired to even blush at what Alex had called him. \----

And he was, just as promised. Thomas found that he much better enjoyed waking up to Alex's snores than an alarm or silence.

Maybe, just maybe, this would work out in his favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex's poor boy :(


End file.
